l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Shanegon
Moshi Shanegon was a Mantis Clan merchant and Kolat. Demeanor Shanegon was clever, ruthless, and always has an escape route in mind, but somewhat lazy. If an enemy proved too much trouble, he simply ignored them or tricked someone else into dealing with them. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 44 View on Hantei XVI Shanegon plied the seas for many years as a pirate and a smuggler but, he built his reputation as a mercenary during the War of Spirits. Shanegon and his mercenaries were hired by the Lion Clan after Hantei XVI rejected Shangeon's price. He was placed under the command of young shugenja Ikoma Tsai. What he told about the matter was a more interested version. Moshi Shanegon (Spirit Wars flavor) Kolat Blackmailing Tsai Shanegon's mercenaries looted fallen enemies' armor and weapons and shipping steel back to the Mantis Isles for resale. When Tsai confronted Shanegon, he denied it and advised Tsai to keep quiet, blackmailing him with the supposed affair Tsai had been having with a peasant girl, with records of his frequent late night journeys from the command post to a geisha house. Recruited Tsai was Master Chrysanthemum, and he had visited one of his agents in the geisha house. Morito, the Ox Clan Champion and Master Steel, convinced Tsai to recruit Shanegon instead to kill him. Morito had heard of the ruthless smuggler's talents and was impressed that Shanegon had monitored Tsai without his knowledge. Shanegon was drugged, kidnapped, and transported to the Hidden Temple, where he wisely accepted to join the kolat. He was trained there during three years, when he was released into the Rokugani society again, with a complete cover up to explain his disappearance these years. Master Coin Shanegon became Master Coin following the death of Yasuki Oguri in 1157. Secrets of the crab, p. 92 His identity was known only to Morito, who had nominated him for his position, Ikoma Tsai, and Master Tiger. Coin was an ineffective leader often distracted by the luxuries his position afforded him. He frequently turned to Master Steel and Master Chrysanthemum for advice, which they eagerly provided. Way of the Ninja, p. 45 Funding the Kolat For every dozen Mantis kobune in route, one held cargo controlled by Shanegon and his agents. Shanegon had a dozen secure locations through which he could move his cargo with no questions. Most of these were clandestine buildings in existing port cities, but a handful were secret bases known only to the Kolat, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 82 as his personal headquarters in Still Water Cove. Subverting Tortoise Efforts In 1159 the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi uncovered a kolat plot to assassinate Hantei Naseru. The Tortoise Daimyo Kasuga Taigen began a crusade to root out evidence of the Kolat using all his contacts, including his old ally during the War of Spirits, Shanegon. The Kolat Master subtly turned the Tortoise in the wrong direction. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 77-78 Shadowed Tower Bayushi Tameyoshi, an agent of the Shadowed Tower conspiracy in mission in the Mantis Islands, was kidnapped by members of Shanegon's sect. The Scorpion was tortured by Kafu, and eta under Shanegon's service, to learn the true masters of the Tower. Tameyoshi endured the pain, until he was surprisingly released. Morito believed that Tameyoshi was more useful as their contact point with the Tower. The bushi agreed to pass the message to his masters, upon the threat of his spirit might be tortured by a shugenja. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 81-82 Category:Scorpion Clan Members Deposed This year Shanegon fell out of favor with Master Tiger after he was manipulated by Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. Shanegon left Rokugan for the Ivory Kingdoms to seek shelter from Tiger within the Roc Sect. Treachery's Coin, Part 1 and Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gaijin port Seized Shanegon masqueraded his escape as an invasion raid of the Mantis, and took a gaijin port in name of the Empire. Invasion (Winds of Change flavor) Allies Kasuga Eizan and Morito Natsu, among others, were working to make way for Shanegon's return to Rokugan. However, he appeared to have lost the support of his former fellow Kolat Masters, as he was usurped from his position by the new Master Coin Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. Minor Complications, by Rich Wulf See also * Moshi Shanegon/Meta External Links * Moshi Shanegon (Spirit Wars) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters Category:Pirates